


almost a blessing in disguise

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Curiosity, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Frottage, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Spells gone awry, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is the victim of Rhajat's miscast hex, but Niles is there to comfort him. And by comfort him, he means make Leo realize there's actually a good use for his new wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost a blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Forrest is either adopted or obtained through a surrogate here.

In hindsight, he'd known being in the forest the day Hayato's daughter was practicing her new spell would be a risk, but he also knew she was _trying_ to rein herself in thanks to their influence (especially Forrest's). That wasn't enough to keep the magic from going awry, though, and this morning he'd woken up with wings.

They weren't anything _too_ out of the ordinary, not Kinishi or Wyvern wings. Just ordinary ones, like a large bird's, with shiny gray feathers. At least they were clean, he thought. But they were still big and awkward and he hadn't dared to move from his spot in front of the mirror for fear of knocking anything over. Or worse, hitting them on a wall or a door...could wings _feel_ pain? He wasn't sure he wanted to take that risk.

The next thing to hit him was the _shame._ Pride had always been a major motivator in Leo's life, so of course suddenly having something humans weren't supposed to was a huge blow. In all of the history he'd studied he'd never read anything about winged people, only Wolfskin, Kitsune, and people like Corrin with the ability to turn into dragons. Even her dragon form didn't have wings.

_What would my family say? What would our Hoshidan allies say?_

But the truth was even for something so abnormal they didn't look _bad._ Maybe part of his shame was that the more he looked at them the more he...didn't exactly hate them. He didn't _like_ them, but they were at least fascinating from an intellectual standpoint. Maybe he'd look further into history about the possibility of winged humans...maybe.

Did Rhajat realize what she'd created here?

_I need to ask her to reverse it, though, and soon...I can't go onto the battlefield with these! Or can I...do they even work the way bird wings would?_ Obviously trying to actually fly with them was out of the question, that was an instant death sentence. Maybe if he waited for a strong gust of wind?

But that would involve leaving his room. And once again, the risks were too great.

Someone would be calling him for breakfast soon. Maybe if he claimed feeling under the weather...no, then someone would insist on bringing a tray to him and if they came in they'd _see_ him. That wouldn't do.

Too bad, because he _was_ getting hungry.

He heard the door creak open just then, and he rushed to throw a blanket over himself, to hide his shame.

"I thought you gave up the modesty thing," came a voice, and Leo sighed.

"Niles, you could at least announce when you're coming in," he said, unable to hide the irritation in his voice as he tried to pull the blanket over himself.

"Sorry. But hey, at least you knew it was me, right?" Niles chuckled. Leo sensed him approaching, felt a tug on the blanket and tried to pull it fromhis grasp.

"Don't. I'm feeling cold this morning," he said stiffly.

"I'll warm you up." And the blanket was whisked away, followed by a soft _woah_ from Niles. Leo's face burned; even though he and Niles had been lovers for months at this point and had little to hide from each other, he could feel Niles's eyes on those wings and didn't know _what_ to expect. Would Niles tease him, try and fail to pretend they weren't there? Touch them? At least he wouldn't smother him in sugar-coated platitudes, Leo could at least be grateful for that. It wasn't Niles's style.

"Let me guess. Rhajat?" Niles finally said. Leo nodded.

"It was an accident, at least I choose to believe so," he said. "But until she accidentally stumbles on the spell to reverse it, I can't leave this room."

"Leo, you've gotta let go of this shame thing. It's so _freeing_ to live without it," Niles said, Leo tensing up as he felt a touch to his feathers. "Besides, we've got a fox and a wolf in our ranks and the wolf acts more like a dog than a man at times."

"It's not the same," Leo sighed. "And shame aside, I don't know how I'd maneuver with these. They could knock something or someone over, or they could bruise if I hit a solid object. I suppose I could keep them wrapped around myself, but then my arms would be bound." He shook his head. "I've never felt sorrier for a bird than I do now."

"Screw the birds. They live with wings there whole lives, they've got nothing to fuss over," Niles said with a snort. "Do you at least want me to bring you some food? I promise, no worms." Leo shuddered.

"I'll hold you to that."

 

His wings weren't _completely_ attached to his arms, Leo realized as he ate his (worm-free) breakfast. Otherwise Niles might have had to feed him, and he wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"The're nice wings," Niles offered. "Don't see why you shouldn't show them off! You'll be the envy of every bird that flies by the castle!"

"I doubt birds can feel envy, Niles." Leo couldn't help but smile a little, though. "I wonder if I'm overreacting. I'm hardly the first victim of Rhajat's miscast spells, after all. And I'm sure she didn't mean any true harm...right?" He frowned. "If she did, I'm afraid I'll need to have a talk with Forrest about his choice in significant others."

"Well, she _did_ get pissed when Forrest let it slip about that one time," Niles said. "But he'd never let her mess with you, I'm sure of it. He doesn't like it when people are jerks to each other." Leo nodded, finishing the last of his bread and pushing his empty plate away.

"But the fact is, I'm stuck with these for a while. So I might as well figure out how to live with them until Rhajat can reverse the spell," he said. Niles stroked his feathers again, and Leo shivered. "Ah..."

"Does it hurt?"

"No...no, they're just so _sensitive,_ I never..." Another touch and his voice trailed off into a moan. " _Niles..._ "

"You know..." Niles grinned. "I can think of a good use for these, that'd work out for both of us." Leo struggled to glare at Niles, to chide him for suggesting such a thing at a time like this, but every nerve in his body tingled and his skin flushed with heat and he felt a wonderful tightening in his pants.

He couldn't fathom why these wings, which brought such confusion and shame and awkwardness, were twice as sensitive as his other "hot spots", or why he felt that confusion and shame and awkwardness melting away at a few simple touches. Niles's fingers were deft, and Leo found himself moving carefully to undress his lover, a bit more recklessly than usual.

"Lie down," he quietly ordered, "I have a plan." A spur-of-the-moment idea, more accurately, but this would make _both_ of them feel incredible. The nerve endings in his feathers were tingling just thinking of it, Niles lay naked and submissive on their bed and the areas of his skin not covered in scars were sweaty and begging for his touch.

"Make me scream, Leo."

It was so rare that they switched their roles, Leo enjoyed placing all of his trust in Niles, submitting but running things, but to have Niles in this position...Leo smirked, tracing the tips of his feathers over Niles's chest, his abdomen, caressing a scar here and there. Niles's gasps, moans and whimpers of his name were music to Leo's ears; his skin's warmth traveled through his nerve endings as everything else faded away. _Niles, let me make you feel good, just like you always do for me, let me love you the way you deserve to be...!_

When the very tips of his feathers brushed Niles's cock, the scream Niles let out nearly shattered the windows and Leo didn't _care_ , he kept with the teasing touches until he knew Niles was almost there.

"Let's finish this properly," he whispered, settling his body over his lover's and kissing him urgently, wrapping his wings around Niles and grinding against him until both their stomachs were covered in their hot, thick release.

He shifted to lie down, wrapping Niles in his wings and stroking his sweaty, scarred back. Niles made a soft, happy noise as he nestled further into the embrace.

"See?" he murmured, nuzzling Leo's shoulder. "I told you they were nice wings." Leo sighed a little, kissing Niles's temple.

"Try to enjoy them while they're here. I'm still asking Rhajat to get rid of them." He smirked. "However...I could put that off for another day or two," he said, his feathers caressing Niles's sweaty skin. Niles chuckled, nuzzling him again.

"Good."


End file.
